To Redeem Sasuke
by kityang24
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and Sakura was a boy? Sasuke stays as he is here. NarutoXSakuraXSasuke One-shot,to be edited, R&R!


**To Redeem Sasuke**

**Written by: Lenahwinterbreath**

**Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and Sakura was a guy? And what if the three formed a love triangle. .R&R please! (one shot, complete)**

**Lenah: **

**Ahem. . .I didn't see much of the series, only a bit of the scenes from time to time so bear with me if the story DO gets out-of-story. . .**

**"Yes!" Naruto shouted in joy as Iruka handed her the thing she had been waiting for, the forehead protector bearing the Hidden Leaf Village symbol.**

**For her, it was the start of a whole new life.**

**Everyone was all lined up, everyone who had graduated and are going to proceed to even more 'challenging' classes. **

**Naruto was beaming as usual, filled with optimism, oblivious to the fact that everyone was looking down on her, wondering how this klutzy girl ever graduated.**

**The chuunin in front of them cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent.**

**"Listen up! You are all going to be divided into three. And each team will be taught by a specific chuunin. ."he said.**

**The genins tensed. This was it.**

**The division began to start. Naruto waited for her name to come up, but it did not matter much to her. She will be the best among her teammates. She will be the next Hokage.**

**Finally, the chuunin mentioned her name.**

**"Uzumaki Naruto. ." Naruto grinned and stepped forward. "Haruno Sakura. . ." Naruto raised a brow. The smartest guy was going to be her teammate? Great, she grinned again. "And Uchiha Sasuke. ." What? The best genins were on her team. She could hear girls sighing on the background and some screaming 'HOw unfair!'. Fine, she crossed her arms. I'll show these blockheads what I'm made of.**

**"YOur chuunin will be Hatake Kakashi. ."**

**Naruto watched as the gray-haired, mouth-covered chuunin approached them.**

**"Hi!" he said simply. "I'm going to be your chuunin. . ."**

**Are you kidding me? was all Naruto thought.**

**Mission after mission, the three worked together, though, at first, they failed to exercise that trait.**

**Everyone wanted to work on his and her own, resulting to Kakashi beating them in just a few minutes.**

**HE watched them as they were tied individually to posts. Hard as they try, they could not free themselves.**

**"I told you to work together. . ." he said.**

**Eventually, they managed to work as a team despite their deep dislike to each other.**

**Naruto hated Sasuke because he was the best and she hated Haruno because. .well he was also the best.**

**Sasuke looked down on Naruto and didn't care whatever this klutzy, good-for-nothing girl will do.**

**Haruno, on the other hand, liked Naruto and even had a crush on her. BUt, whenever he shows Naruto how he feels, Naruto gave him death stares, obviously telling him to get lost. Sigh, the things one do for love.**

**"Let's see how you control your chakra." Kakashi said one day while they were all gathered by the forest. "Center the flow of your chakra to your feet and then walked up this tree."**

**Everyone watched as Kakashi demonstrated the exercise.**

**"Here I go!" Naruto yelled as she ran toward the tree and took a step up. For a moment there, it seems she did it.**

**"Yes!" She raised her arms in triumph but suddenly, "Uh-oh. .Ahh!" She fell flat back to the ground. "How did that happened!"**

**"Fool. ."Sasuke mumbled then started to concentrate on his own chakra. He abruptly opened his eyes and ran toward another tree. Unfortunately, as each foot landed on the trunk, it sank deeper and deeper until Sasuke have to jump out of it before he bore a hole through.**

**"Hello! Look at me!" a voice said from above. Naruto and Sasuke looked up. Haruno was there, standing on a branch, upside down. **

**"I can also do that!" Naruto shouted, clearly annoyed. She tried again and again but failed.**

**Kakashi laughed.**

**"It seems Sakura can best control his chakra. Naruto, you lack chakra and Sasuke, your chakra was too much. Practice on that guys. Good job Sakura." Kakashi then sprinted back to the village.**

**"Thanks, sir." Haruno watched as Naruto tried over and over again. He walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.**

**"I can help you, Naruto." he offered, smiling kindly.**

**"Get your filthy hands off me!" Naruto screamed, jerking her shoulder, feeling disgusted. She has no time for THAT kind of business. "I don't need any help. I'm fine on my own." She walked away leaving Sakura feeling like he was slapped on the face.**

**Sasuke chuckled. "Some people. ." he headed off toward the opposite direction.**

**Haruno sighed. Feeling depressed, he went back to the village. How will i ever earn Naruto's love?**

**The full moon shone clearly above the tops of the trees. Naruto and Sasuke panted as they clung unto the tops, their bodies silhouetted by the glower of the moonlight. Finally, they succeeded in controlling their chakra. **

**Each was on opposite trees. They stared as each other, unbelieving that the other did it. Yet, Naruto's face broke into a grin.**

**"We did it, Sasuke!" she yelled in delight. "Yahoo!!" he shouted into the night sky purely out of joy.**

**They were all spent and tired, having used the whole day controlling their chakras. Sasuke couldn't believe this girl. She still have the energy to shout out.**

**"YEah," he nodded. They both climbed back down. "Let's go back."**

**"They're still practicing?" Haruno asked. **

**Kakashi nodded, his eyes still glued on his book. "Don't worry, they'll take care of each other."**

**Haruno looked warily out of the window. "I hope so." He was concerned of Naruto's welfare. Though she might bust him a whole lot, but he still have feelings for her, no matter how hopeless it seems.**

**Suddenly, the door flew open.**

**"Speaking of the devil," Kakashi said as he glanced up.**

**In came Sasuke will Naruto's arm around him. As soon as they entered, Naruto jerked her arm away.**

**"YOu both look like hell." Kakashi commented. It was true. They both have scratches and bruises everywhere because of falling over and over again. **

**Haruno, seeing how hurt Naruto is, fled toward her.**

**"Naruto!" he said. He tried to hold her but Naruto raised her hand and punched him before he could reach her entirely.**

**"Don't. ." she limped into the room and toward the table where supper was. Sasuke followed and so did the beaten Haruno.**

**"You didn't have to do that. ."he said, sitting beside Naruto. "Sorry, but I was so worried."**

**"Haruno, if you like me then don't be mushy gushy sweet on me!" Naruto cried, pointing the chopsticks at him. "I don't have time for that! I'll never will, probably. So if you want US to be in good terms, keep your feelings to yourself!"**

**Haruno stared at her then dejectedly bent over his ramen.**

**"That hurts, you know. ."Haruno said quietly, gripping his own chopsticks.**

**"Love always is," Naruto replied huffily.**

**During the whole course of supper, Sasuke watched Naruto. She was still as energetic as ever. Her long blond hair held in ponytails swaying a bit as she moved and her blue eyes sparkling as usual. Weird girl, he thought. Who could ever be the same as Naruto? Busting a guy who likes you, working until literally you drop down, being spirited despite people's criticisms. . .Sasuke shook his head. Weird indeed. .**

**Nevertheless, the bond the three formed grew stronger as they hurdled one mission after another. To Naruto, they were all friends to her and could not imagine otherwise. Sasuke, on the other hand, also grew indifferent to her. HOw did this no-good girl managed to do what I can't do? He always wondered and every time he gritted his teeth in frustration.**

**Until, Urochimaru appeared.**

**"I promise you power, Sasuke. .just subject yourself to me" he said in his usual drawl. **

**Sasuke felt his cursed seal pulsate and began to spread again. He fell to his knees in pain. "Remember, Sasuke, power beyond your wildest dreams. ." Urochimaru glared at him with those snake-like eyes before fleeing back to his lair.**

**"Sasuke!" Haruno called out to him. The two were alone on the edge of the forest. It was then when Sasuke decided to accept Urochimaru's offer. Sasuke halted.**

**"Haruno, go back. I'm doing this on my own free will. No one can change my mind."**

**"You're our friend Sasuke. You're also important to me and to Naruto. Sasuke, please, stop this nonsense!"**

**"No, Haruno. ." Sasuke disappeared then reappeared again before Haruno. "Goodbye. ."**

**He punched him on the stomach, hard. Haruno felt everything turn to white then to black.**

**"Thank you for everything. . ." Sasuke did remember the many times that Haruno saved him, the wonder he had why, and the realization that friendship had developed among them. But, the memory of his parents lying dead, blood splattered all over them and the face of Itachi smirking at him drove all the other thoughts away. He chose revenge.**

**Naruto was the only one left in the Sasuke-retrieving team. She was determined as ever to stop Sasuke.**

**"Sasuke!" She glared at him. Sasuke just stepped out of the round crate covered with ofudas. He grinned maliciously at her.**

**"Naruto. ." he said. "You shouldn't have come. .I did this on my own free will. . didn't Haruno tell you that?"**

**"I don't believe you!"**

**Sasuke smirked. "Fine, it's the truth, Naruto. . .See, I'm much stronger now. .If you fight me, this will be your end."**

**"Then, I'll fight you if it's the only way!" Naruto returned. "You are my friend and I will not let that horrid Urochimaru ruin you", her thoughts ran.**

**"So be it."**

**The fight started.**

**Indeed, Sasuke was stronger and better as ever and it seems it was a losing battle for Naruto. **

**"Why are you doing this?" Naruto gasped as once again Sasuke hit her blow after blow. "I thought we were friends. ."**

**Sasuke delivered the last blow, sending Naruto straight into the water. **

**He watched as Naruto's body came up, eyes closed, no breathing heard.**

**"That's the reason why I'm fighting you. ."**

**"Naruto. ." a voice echoed inside her. It was the voice of the giant nine tailed fox demon buried inside him. She must not die. The demon would not allow it. Naruto's body reawakened, stronger as ever. She had no chakra left but what she bore was the demon's own chakra and with this, she will take Sasuke back.**

**Sasuke was stunned though he did not show it. As ever, he wondered how.**

**The fight restarted, this time Sasuke starting to lose. Naruto hit him again and again with his claws bearing the orange-tinged chakra of the demon sending Sasuke beaten toward the rocks. Before Naruto could deliver another blow, Sasuke suddenly changed. His cursed seal pulsated again and began to spread even more and altered him into a scarier and more stronger version. Such was the power Urochimaru has given.**

**The tide has turned again and fate was on Sasuke's side. NOw, Naruto held no hope against Sasuke despite the power of the demon. He chased Sasuke up the cliff even though she was battered and tired but Sasuke only disdainfully regarded him.**

**"IS that all you can do, Naruto!?" He delivered the last fatal blow. Naruto's eyes widened but she would not let this fight go in vain. She immediately targeted where Sasuke was and threw his own ball of chakra. Surprised, Sasuke didn't get to act in time. The chakra hit him and they both fell once again down to the rocks. **

**As Naruto fell, the forehead protector unraveled from her head. **

**Sasuke. . .was her last thought before she landed on the ground and stirred no more.**

**Sasuke fell head-to-head from Naruto. He was the first to stir, though he ached all over. He crawled toward Naruto and looked down on her, his body hovering over hers. **

**Their faces were so close, Naruto should be feeling every breath Sasuke took but, she didn't move.**

**The rain poured down even harder.**

**Sasuke watched Naruto for a long time, scrutinizing her bruised face, feeling a strange impulse he could not understand.**

**She, a girl, had held her own against him and he couldn't deny that it did impress him and anger him at the same time. **

**It was a good opportunity to finish her off but he didn't. He closed his eyes. **

**He must sacrifice for his revenge. In a balance, it weighed much heavier.**

**Sasuke stood up slowly. It was then when Naruto's forehead protector fell beside him. The symbol of KOnoha had a straight gash across it. Sasuke remembered Itachi and his resolve even stiffened.**

**"I will not kill you now, Naruto." he said, turning his back on her. "You must get stronger then we'll fight again."**

**Naruto was left under the rain. She was still conscious but she did not move while Sasuke was there. She didn't open her eyes.**

**I failed. .she thought over and over again. I failed Haruno. . I'm sorry. .**

**The End.**

**Lenah: So that's it! I might edit this again. .It's still fresh from my mind so I don't think I made this very good, with the wordings and everything else. ANyway, I hope it's ok with you guys! I know some parts didn't really happen. Like I said before, I didn't see much of the series! Tell me what you think about it. Thanks! R&R and I might write a sequel. . .hehe**


End file.
